Gardens of Devotion
by Iron Obsidian
Summary: Kim, friends, and families remember one who went ahead. My first post good, bad, all welcome. Just glad to be here.


Disclaimer: Disney owns the characters; the story is mine.

Gardens of Devotion 

"At least the water is on this time." The girl said wryly. "It's been so hot, the flowers here need to be watered more now than ever."

She reached into her basket of tools and retrieved a watering can and filled it. Slowly she went from arrangement to arrangement making sure the roots were well soaked before moving on to the next spot. She set aside the can and pulled out her implements, a small shovel, rake, and a weeding claw. She knelt down on a pad and began to weed around the flowers planted there.

A small patch located in a secluded area of the garden set back from view on the side of a small rise. A large maple tree adorned the area, keeping it well shaded even on the hottest of afternoons. _'The grass has stayed green even with the lack of rain.'_ With regret she lovingly pinched off the blooms that had long since matured and withered. _'These new blooms will keep the garden colorful even until the first frost comes.'_

Slowly she looked at the similarly tended gardens off in the distance. All lovingly nurtured and maintained regularly by the most caring of individuals. Fond remembrances for friends and family.

Finished with the weeding and planting she placed the tools back into her carrier and returned them to the trunk of her car. Reaching back in she pulled out a bucket and scrub-brush. Returning to the garden she filled the bucket and squirted in some cleaner and set about scrubbing the stone monument. With reverence and care she scrubbed the dirt and grime from the stonework, her hands lingering on the inscriptions there. Pulling out a small toothbrush she carefully cleaned the smaller crevices and nooks of soil. She allowed herself a moment of reflection as a single tear fell from her cheek and ran down the polished granite.

"I'll be right back." She said turning to pack away her supplies. She returned them to her car and cleaned herself and shed her work clothes.

Returning to the garden spot she sat on the bench at the foot of the stone. Looking out into the afternoon sun she allowed herself a moment of silence.

Looking down at the stone and seeing her labor of love and devotion a small wistful smile crossed her face, as tears began slowly leaking from reddening eyes. She knelt down in front of the stone, bending down over his name she gently ran her fingers over the deeply chiseled letters. At the center of the stone she admired the picture of them. They were such a handsome couple. The image had been taken at their junior prom the very night she had accepted him for who he was, and who he had always been. The light in her day, the strength that held her up, and the optimism that kept her from quitting when all looked bleakest.

Sitting back down on the bench softly she spoke to him. "I miss you so much. You always said as long as we were together nothing bad would happen. Well we got separated and, well, you were right something bad happened. I lost you. I couldn't get to you in time and I lost you forever. We did get to say good-bye and I will always have our last kiss to remember. I still think of you every night when I close my eyes. And when I do close them there you are, waiting there for me. To hold me and comfort me. I don't know what I would have ever done without you there beside me, protecting me. I sit here telling you what you already know; I await the day when we are together again, forever. I know you'll be there waiting for me when I arrive, standing there with open arms to hold me tight. I want so much to be back in your arms again, to feel you cradle me gently." Openly wracked with sobs, her body convulsing with the tears coming faster she fell back to her knees. "I wish you were here. This pain in my heart is tearing me down to my soul. When you left my side you took with you so much of my joy. I know you didn't mean to, but it left such a hole in me. I wish we had gone together, so we could be together, but I know you wanted me to live. I never felt that kind of devotion from anyone before. Take that piece of my heart with you and keep it close to you to serve as a beacon for the other half to find you. You said there was so much left here for me to do, but I can still look forward to the day when we are together again. I love you so much. Even more today than yesterday, and more tomorrow. I know that you love me too, that will never need to be said. I should get going mom and dad just showed up. I knew they would be here along with your parents too. They're here too today. I should get ready everyone else will be arriving soon. Just remember how much I miss you, I love you."

She stood watching the parents coming through the gardens, hers leading his down from the road. As they approached the garden her father waited back a bit from the bench. Her mother slowly walked to the stone and placed a bouquet of five white roses at the base. She turned to her daughter, who rose as she turned as hugged her tightly, each gently weeping.

His parents slowly walked to the stone. His mother looked as though she would turn and bolt away if her husband hadn't put his arm around her shoulder. As they got closer her cries grew louder and she looked unsteady as she walked supported by his arms. They placed three red roses next to the five already there. As his mother turned the girl feared her reaction. They could see the pain in each other's eyes as they reached out to one another. Each finding comfort and understanding knowing they were not alone in their grief.

Off in the distance she could see her brothers watching warily. His passing had hit them both so hard, he was more than her friend, and then her love, he was like a third brother, another member of the family. Others came and went from the garden over the next few hours. All coming to pay respects and remembrances to a friend, colleague, student, adversary, and hero. A long way off she had spied a small group of five familiar figures watching from a distance. Her father had gone over to them and they had spoken for a short time. When they parted they presented him with an arrangement which he brought to the garden and placed off to the side. Each gave a small wave as they turned to go, the lady in the green dress had needed the help of a supporting arm as she turned to go.

As they turned to head home she stopped to have another look back at the stone monument. Tears welling in her eyes as her mother put her arm around her shoulders helping her walk through the grass.

As the two women walked back up the slope her father stood with tear filled eyes staring at the inscription. "You were like another son to us. I wasn't always as kind as I should have been to you. I think I was afraid I was losing my little girl to you. Afraid you were taking her from me. I understand now you didn't take her. She gave herself to you willingly, with all the love I had hoped she would find." Before he stood to leave he touched the inscription. "Though it's been a year since you left, the intensity of her pain left by that continues. We will be back often to check on you." As he stood he reached around behind the stone and flipped a switch; four lights placed at the edge of his garden turned on. "She couldn't bear for you to wake up in the night and not know you were safe."

Once again he read the inscription:

Ronald Adrian Stoppable

1989 - 2008

Friend - Best Friend - Kim's everything

Kimberly Ann Possible

1989 - 20

Friend - Best Friend - Ron's Everything

Best Friends to each

Hero's to the world

The light in each other's eyes

A Love that couldn't be broken between Heaven and Earth


End file.
